marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 61
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** Several unnamed agents * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin (Canadian Rockies, Yukon, Canada) *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** An unidentified jungle **** ** *** **** ** *** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Out in a thorn filled wilderness, Wolverine calls out to three figures that are out there watching him to show themselves. They come out, Silver Fox, Carlisle (from the raid in Windsor) and Sabertooth (as he currently appears) all with guns blazing looking to kill him. Wolverine is then surprised when he is rescued by Silver Fox (as she was when they were in love), Sabertooth (as he was during the raid in Windsor) and Carlisle in his Wraith persona (as he was in Berlin). The dream ends with his saviors being gunned down and the evil Silver Fox screaming in Logan's face about who his real friends are. His wakes aboard the plane back to the United States from Japan with Jubilee shouting in his face to wake up. As it turns out they aren't landing in LA just yet, but the plane is making an unexpected stop aboard the SHIELD helicarrier. There, Logan is ushered off the plane and is brought to Nick Fury, who tells him that someone who has more authority than SHIELD has demanded that he take a private helicopter back into the United States on a matter of grave importance. Logan agrees to go, but asks that SHIELD allow Jubilee to go with him. They are landed in what appears to be an empty battle field where they are confronted by John Wraith. Logan remembers him vaguely from his memories and when Wraith pulls a gun on Jubilee, it triggers a memory of long ago in Logan's mind. A jungle in South East Asia where he, Sabertooth and Wraith had just finished a mission when a local stumbled upon them. Unable to let their involvement in the area to be known, they decide what to do with the woman, Wraith tells Logan and Creed to go and he'll deal with the girl. Sabertooth has other ideas, as he knows that Wraith will simply let her go, he mows her down with his machine gun instead. With this recollection finished, Wraith pulls his gun off Jubilee, impressed with Logan's ability to remember. Logan also relates another surfacing memory of their time in Berlin 20 years prior. They were escaping with the Carbonadium and Wraith went back to try out a new weapon on Omega Red. When Omega Red survived a direct hit from the weapon, he wrapped Wraith up in his coils however Wraith managed to teleport away to safety. Confirming that he has this ability, Wraith then tosses a severed Shiva head at Logan. Upon catching it, the device fires a beam into Logan's mind to trigger yet another memory implant. This is a memory of his time in Cuba just after the assassination of JFK. Wolverine, Sabertooth, Mastodon, and Wraith are attacking a Cuban military installment. When Wraith attempts to plant a shape charge on the a remaining nuclear missile he is grab by a pair of tentacles that came out of the bush. As Wolverine would rush toward it he would see Silver Fox is the force controlling them. Unable to watch Wolverine's agony any longer, Jubilee knocks the Shiva head out of his hands and smashes it to bits. Wolverine lashes out at Wraith for this painful trip down memory lane but he teleports out of the way. He then asks Wolverine to follow him. As they walk beyond the smoke, they find that they aren't in a battle zone at all, but in the remains of a fire in the heart of Los Angeles. Wraith takes them to his home, and they suddenly detect that someone is inside, Wolverine just has enough time to get them down before the outside of the house is sprayed with machine gun fire. Bursting in, Wolverine is shocked to find that the shooters are merely children trying to steal Wraith's television. Wraith teleports behind them and threatens to blow their heads off if they don't leave. Furious at this senseless attack, Wolverine destroys their guns and shouts at them to leave, but not before Wraith gives them the television they were willing to risk their lives to steal. With the kids gone, Wraith shows them what's left of Mastodon, who's age repressing factor has failed him in recent years causing him to rapidly age. Fearing that this may happen to the other Weapon X operatives, Wraith tells Logan that he's contact everyone he could including Silver Fox. Hearing that Silver Fox is still alive, Wolverine lashes out again, but Wraith calms him by telling him that her death at the hands of Sabertooth were merely memory implants. Wraith is sure that Sabertooth believes that her raped and murdered Silver Fox, but leaves the maniac to speak for himself: opening the door to the basement, Wraith shows them that he has Sabertooth locked up in the basement with a shape charge on his chest that will blow the place sky high if it goes off. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = Continuity Notes * The flashback shown in this issue have been confirmed to be real memories; the events in Cuba had been already checked by Logan in using secret N.S.A. files, while Team X mission in South East Asia has been confirmed by Wraith in this issue, and had been later briefly shown in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Wolverine (Logan) * - In South East Asia. * - In Berlin, Germany. * - In Cuba, against the revolutionaries. Kestrel (John Wraith) * - In South East Asia. * - In Berlin, Germany. * - In Cuba, against the revolutionaries. Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * - - In South East Asia. * - In Berlin, Germany. * - In Cuba, against the revolutionaries. Mastodon * - In Cuba, against the revolutionaries. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}